Let My Beloved's Eyes See Once Again
by xXmovaXx
Summary: Voldemort's beloved is blind; but thanks to a certain Potions Master, they finally get to witness the opening of Harry Potter's eyes. Harrymort oneshot HP/LV


**\- Let My Beloved's Eyes See Once Again -**  
 **Harrymort story prompt**  
 **Sunday the 13th of August, 2017**

 _I wrote this in thirty minutes so sorry for any grammatical mistakes_

* * *

When Voldemort first saw the boy, it was like time stopped - it was foreign and something that made the dark lord fell almost afraid. He had made sure to get rid of all the unnecessary emotions by sealing them in his horcruxes, Voldemort decided to ignore it for the moment though.

However, after much observation it was clear to him that Harry Potter was not who he was claimed to be - especially the 'next dark lord' part.

The boy (despite being in Slytherin) was very shy; even more so than normal. And it wasn't the 'I don't know you so I'm unsure of what you're going to do' but it was literally the 'stranger! Stranger! Danger alert!' type of shy. He really had to wonder how the young Malfoy became friends with the boy because as far as he knew, the boy was like every single movement he would do was going to get him tortured.

Turns out, he wasn't far from truth. The dark lord was furious when he had found out, his beloved angel was living with abusive relatives! Off course - as any dark lord would do - he had captured and shown the young boy his masterpiece. His angel, merely giggled and shyly hugged him. Him! The most feared man on earth!

He fell in love with the soft spoken boy even more after that. While an introvert, was just as bloodthirsty as he; and had quite interesting ways of torture. Voldemort found out about that during his angels fifteenth summer, it was both confusing and delightful.

Harry liked playing mind games and brought out many of the prisoners deepest fears, apparently it helped that he was a Night-eye, or to be more exact a Snox. A rare creature mix-breed between a serpent and a fox with flying abilities like of dragons from China.

One of the other long-lasting disabilities his beloved angel had suffered back when he had stayed with the long dead vermins was that his sight was lost, and no St Mungo's potions could fix it; only a tingle and nothing more.

Voldemort couldn't thank the resident Potions Master enough when the man actually found out a way for his beloved angel's sight to be returned to him. The atmosphere in the room was deathly silent, all held their breaths to witness the scene in front of them; but none so intense then the resident dark lord himself.

He watched. He watched as long dark eyelashes fluttered against the skin below in eyes in an attempt to get used to all the thousands of colours He watched as he finally got to see his beloved eyes for the first time…

Harry's eyes were not red, but they were just as intense as red. Bright emerald green eyes stood out spectacularly against the pale skin, but emerald could not describe it though… it was more of a an Avada Kedavra green actually.

His angel, met his now healed eyes straight at Voldemort's own red eyes; more bursting out in a soft giggle. "You… have a… nose."

Voldemort had to blink a few times, he shakily lifted his hands to touch the area for where the past fourteen years were two slits in replacement of a nose; and sure enough, he had a nose. He touched himself all over, he had hair and a mouth now! His hands were now human like with the exception of them being quite 'spidery' and his skin was now smooth and a normal human pale.

"Silend refused to have a noseless mate," said his beloved's voice before giggling again. Voldemort stood there, motionless and within less than a second had his arms wrapped around the small body tightly; he had thought all hope was lost, he supposed having a nose wasn't so bad after all.

 **The True Prophecy  
** _Powers to defeat the other,  
_ _Power shall prove be futile in the cause,  
_ _For one cannot live without the other,  
_ _Both shall heal with the other,  
_ _Both shall rule in the gray times,  
_ _And both shall die together._


End file.
